


Gives You Hell

by JokerGothNerd



Series: Who Doesn't Know? [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Engaged Castiel/Dean Winchester, Engagement, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, Oblivious, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerGothNerd/pseuds/JokerGothNerd
Summary: Dean and Cas are a couple, and have been for quite sometime. And so have their brothers, Gabriel and Sam.However, Dean and Cas have been together longer, are now engaged. There's just one problem: Sam and Gabe don't think their brothers even know each other. So that has to change, and ooh look at that - it's New Year's Eve... And Dean has an idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bit later than initially planned, but I still got it done!
> 
> Just go with it. I've had enough complaints, so if something isn't scientifically right then tough luck. It's a different world.

Under masses of blankets, two bodies lay tangled together, not wishing to move for anything: it was far too comfortable. It was Christmas morning, meaning Dean and Castiel would have to get up eventually, but Dean had a plan for his boyfriend of six years.

Sliding out very carefully, so not to wake the other man, he tiptoed to the kitchen dressed only in his t-shirt and boxers. Coffee was on, breakfast was cooking away, which meant Dean had time to check on the tree - which was heavily decorated, and presents scattered around the base - and that it was still there.

He practiced his little speech before noticeable shuffling came from the stairs and from someone who was definitely _not_ a morning person. The Winchester raced to the kitchen and poured his boyfriend a drink, and awaited the result of a less grumpy Castiel, which he certainly now was.

“Morning sunshine, Merry Christmas.”

“Morning Dean, Merry Christmas to you too,” Cas pecked Dean on the lips before dragging him by the wrist to the tree; Cas had never been particularly patient on Christmas mornings.

“Okay, okay, you first,” Dean laughed, throwing himself onto the sofa. Cas pulled out the biggest box on his side, which was riddled with holes. Ripping the lousy wrapping to shreds, he came to a cardboard box which contained a furiously squeaking creature.

“Dean… but I thought you didn't like animals…”

“I love you too much, I thought you might like it. It's a girl, by the way.”

Inside the box, scuttling around, was a long hair guinea pig - black with big blue eyes. Cas called her Missy (and it wasn't intentional to be referencing Doctor Who). They went through everything else, leaving Dean's other present for Cas until (almost) last.

Now, time for the little thing Dean has been planning for months. He held out a small mauve box as he got onto his knee, watching Cas’ face morph into utter shock. Within it, stood a silver band, complete with a deep sea blue gem and engraving - which read _“Don’t Ever Change, Angel x”._

“When I'm with you, I’m safe from the things that hurt me inside. You make me complete. You make me smile when I have no reason to. When everything in my life is going wrong, I call you and you make everything better. I love you so much, I didn't know what love meant until I met you. I'm not a perfect guy, I'll annoy you, piss you off, say stupid stuff then take it back; all that aside, you'll never find a man who loves you more than me. So, Castiel Novak, will you marry me?”

Cas couldn't actually answer, opting to nod and smash his lips into his (now) fiancée’s. Which meant yes, especially when he then scrambled to shove the ring onto his finger.

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes,” and now he was able reply, “Oh, and I have another present for you too.”

Castiel proceeded to reach to the very back of the Christmas tree, retrieving a square box, with a box delicately placed on top. He passed it to Dean, who was eyeing him suspiciously, after all, Cas had already given him his gift, so what the hell was it?

Gently tugging it open, he moved the tissue paper and pulled out... a little white onesie. Cas was sat there very quietly, biting his lip awaiting judgement.

“Really?” Dean choked out, a signal of happiness, which was ridiculously comforting.

“Yeah. A little month in. I would have told you sooner, but I only found out last week and I thought you might like the Christmas surprise.”

“Oh my god. I'm gonna be a Dad,” he laughed as Cas relaxed, leaning over to kiss his soon-to-be-husband.

Needless to say, it was a rather eventful morning that went further than just kissing…

* * *

Later that day, Dean was still beaming from the news this morning, actually, they both were. They'd not thought about wedding plans, or about converting the spare room: or alerting their families yet. Until now.

“Dean, how are we going to tell our relatives? Shit. How are we going to tell Sam and Gabriel?” Cas plonked himself at the dining table.

Sam and Gabriel had been going out for three years, half the time Cas and Dean were. And even though Dean has met Gabe, and Sam has met Cas, Sam and Gabriel didn't even know that the youngest Novak boy and the eldest Winchester boy had ever even seen each other. So they had no idea Destiel was go. Everyone else did. And it wasn't purposeful, it was a genuine accident.

And at that moment, Dean’s phone started to ring.

“Heya Sammy, Merry Christmas!…. Yeah, sure, I'd love to…. New Year's Eve is best…. I look forward to meeting him, bye.” And there ended one of the quickest calls known to humanity.

“That was Sammy, he's invited me over for New Year's Eve, with the intention of getting me to meet you. Your brother should be ringing soon enough to repeat what I've just said,” then he laughed when Cas’ phone also rang, and an almost carbon copy of the previous conversation was set out.

“Well, I think we should tell them,” Cas pondered.

“Yeah, but let's wait until midnight on December 31st. Up until then, we play dumb. Arrive at different times, don't really hit off and the big reveal at the end, telling both of them the truth,” Dean rolled of his tongue.

The plan was set, now they just had to wait six days.

* * *

“Gabe! Can you get the door!” Sam yelled to his boyfriend, who was in another part of their apartment doing fuck all.

“Why can't you?”

“Because you're closer and I'm making dinner!”

“Fair enough…” Gabriel muttered, then dramatically huffed before getting the door.

Dean arrived first, a case of beer in tow, wished them both a Happy New Year, then ten minutes later, Cas turned up with two bottles of red wine in kind gesture, although he knew he wasn't allowed any.

“Dean, meet Castiel, Gabriel's youngest brother. And Cas, this my older brother, Dean” Sam gestured, smiling along with his boyfriend. They really hoped their brothers would hit off.

“Hi.”

“Hello.”

After this, Sam and Gabe returned to dinner leaving the boys on the sofa, talking. The second they were out the room, the couple giggled like schoolgirls, then a little loudly so Sabriel, started to introduce themselves. They got into a conversation about jobs first, how Dean was a kindergarten teacher and Cas was a librarian.

“Yes, well I'm not a huge fan of children, myself. I think they're too rowdy and a lot of hassle,” Castiel explained.

“Kids are great! They have so much imagination, how can you not like them? Anyway, you're a librarian, it's far too quiet. You've no idea the amount of evil eyes I've had off your ‘kind’ when taking the kids to libraries!”

“That's probably because of how reckless and messy they are! I don't imagine you are any better,” he snarled, then smiled while his brother and the moose weren't able to see them.

Sam was stood in the kitchen cringing at the argument, they'd been sat for barely five minutes. It would all be over soon, was what he repeatedly told himself. Gabe had said they were perfect for each other, but evidently not as they go into a dispute of music.

As the night proceeded, Gabriel had noticed this too, as Dean and Cas only snapped at each other when they were left to their own devices, attempting to be polite to their brothers. They spoke through gritted teeth the rest of the time, but still got into small disagreements over the silliest things - which Dean and Castiel found hilarious, but only laughed when alone.

* * *

“Look, it's almost midnight guys. Let's go onto the balcony, you can see the clock tower from there,” Sam suggested, relieved that the other two wouldn't have to put up with the other for much longer.

They all got a drink (oddly to Sam and Gabe, Cas wouldn't drink the alcohol), then stepped out to see the most spectacular view: the buildings neatly lined, multicoloured lights streamed everywhere, the clock tower was pristinely lit up, with music blasting in the background.

“You two did well with your apartment, you know. Nice view,” Dean commented as though it was nothing.

“Thanks, you know, Dean, we’ll have to come and see your new house next year, since you got it years ago and I've still never visited,” Sam reminded him.

“Same with you Cassie. That's two things you both have in common: you’ve both had a house for years that we've never been invited to, and you're both attracted to men,” Gabe laughed.

Dean and Castiel had lives together for five years now, and hadn't told their brothers, yet the rest of their families knew. (And if you really can't tell which one's saying the next dialogue, ask.)

“Are you gay too?”

“Bi. Yes, it's a real thing. And don't think that just because I like men, doesn't mean I don't like women too.”

“I never said that. And I know being bisexual is a real thing, I'm not a complete asshole,” they had to really hold back sniggers at that, considering what had occurred.

“THANK YOU! But, they've started the countdown, which means shush and watch!” Gabriel yelled in, almost gleefully. They huffed and turned to the tower, but continued to stare, Sam noticed and silently told his boyfriend.

When the countdown got to ten, Dean and Cas burst out laughing, confusion ran through the other two.

5

4

3

"What...?"

2

1...

As the crowd below cheered, Sam and Gabriel had exchanged a quick peck on the lips before looking over to see Dean and Cas slowly making out. When the youngest Winchester coughed in hope to make them stop, his brother and the Novak flipped him off. Finally, they separated, grinning like the cat who ate the canary, knowing full well that they were about to be interrogated.

"Opposites attract, I guess," Gabe spoke, still puzzled.

"You really haven't figured it out yet, have you?" Dean chuckled.

"Haven't figured out what?"

They all stared in disbelief now. How blunt did you have to be? Dean nodded to his boyfriend.

"Sam, Gabriel, how long to you do you think I've known Dean?"

"About six hours?" the taller one answered. Then knew immediately that he was wrong.

"Correction: we've been dating for six years. How you didn't know about this, no one knows, because everyone did. We've lived together for five years too."

"And, I proposed to Cas on Christmas morning. We're getting married this year. Plus, Cas..."

And if that wasn't enough to freak them out, the next part certainly was.

"And I'm a month pregnant."

Dean really wanted to take a picture of their faces at this moment, because he'd never seen so much confusion and shock morphed together. It was perfect. Sam wasn't just the confused moose he usually was: he was frozen and attempting to process the information. Gabriel was doing the same, but he looked more annoyed at himself for not figuring it out sooner.

"You... together... wait... what?" Sam stuttered out.

"Me and Cas are getting married and he's having our kid."

"How the fuck did we not know about this?!" Gabriel shouted after a minute of screaming silence, "So does everyone else really know? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Yes, everyone else knew, it wasn't really a secret. And we wanted to tell you, but the opportunity never came up until now. So, Dean suggested we pretend to have never have met each other, not get along and at midnight we'd tell you," the youngest Novak slowly told them, patronisingly but they didn't notice.

"Wow. I don't believe it. Erm, well, congrats on your engagement and your baby. Well done. I need another drink..." Sam walked back in, shortly followed by the others.

* * *

~ Almost 1 year later ~

“Gabe! Can you get the door!” Sam yelled to his boyfriend, who was in another part of their apartment doing fuck all.

“Why can't you?”

“Because you're closer and I'm making dinner!”

“Fair enough…” Gabriel muttered, then dramatically huffed before getting the door. It was New Year's Eve again, and they'd invited the other Winchesters to join them for the evening. It had certainly been an interesting year - and with very few celebrity deaths, I would like to point out - with the wedding and so on.

He opened the door, and let their guests in. Dean strolled in first, large bag of their stuff in one hand, and a ridiculous amount of alcohol in the other. His husband followed, in his arms was their four month old daughter - named Charlene Jessica (Charlie for short) after a friend that died tragically in a car crash a few years back - who was happily gurgling to herself.

"Hello Gabriel. How are you?"

"I should be asking you that. How much sleep have you two had recently?"

"Not enough," Dean grunted, "Worth it though. I wouldn't this up for heaven, hell and earth combined." He smiled, and took his daughter, then made faces at her. Charlie laughed as her parents watched, and Cas collapsed on the sofa.

"Hey, Dean, Cas, want a drink?" Sam popped his head out from the kitchen.

"Yes. I'll have a beer. Cas?"

"Water, please," he acted as though it was normal. Since he'd had Charlene, Cas had been happily accepting the alcohol he'd missed for nine months, without actually getting drunk. It was a surprise to Dean that he didn't want anything.

"Water? Dude, it's New Year's Eve, get drunk, it's okay. I don't mind dragging your ass back home and keeping an eye on Char."

"I'm okay. I shouldn't have alcohol anyway."

Gabriel and Sam wandered in to hear this when he said the last part, guessing at what was coming next and to see how long it took for Dean to understand.

"Why? What's wrong? Don't tell me you're paranoid over alcohol poisoning," Dean huffed.

"Dean. Don't babble. Why do you think your husband can't drink? What happened 11 months ago?" Sam hinted, and as Cas didn't stop him, it was confirmed.

"Not a clue. Cas, what am I oblivious to?"

"Dean. Your not going to get a good night's sleep for at least the next two years. I'm pregnant again."

There was kissing and happiness. Everyone was happy. No one was sad. Oh, and they had another daughter, called Angelica Morgan.

Sam and Gabriel got married a year and a half later, they had a twins, one boy, one girl - Corey Thomas and Robyn Kristen.

And they all lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it x


End file.
